1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices with a liquid crystal display which displays various data.
2. Background Art
Recently, electronic devices which use a film liquid crystal unit as a display have appeared as articles to reduce the thickness of the devices. The film liquid crystal unit of this type has two electrodes formed on the corresponding opposite surfaces of two transparent flexible plates between which a liquid crystal material is confined.
In such electronic device with the film liquid crystal unit, the liquid crystal unit is disposed on top of the device housing, and operation keys which change the contents of display in the liquid crystal unit and the mode of display, and set data are disposed around the liquid crystal unit.
In such electronic device where the operation keys and the film liquid crystal unit are juxtaposed, an increase in the size of the film crystal unit would accordingly require reduction in the size of the operation keys, which would deteriorate the operability of the device.